1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Christmas tree decorating systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a tree decoration hanging system employing a tree top-mounted hanger device with hanger elements supporting elongated decorations from the hanger device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decoration of Christmas trees is an integral part of the holiday season and is widely practiced. For some people this is an enjoyable event, while for others this can be a time-consuming and tedious task.
Placing objects on or hanging objects from Christmas tree branches has been the standard method of decoration. A problem often exists in that tree branches can be oddly shaped and asymmetrical. Thus, orderly decorating of such trees can be difficult. In addition, the odd shapes and instability of branches limit the types of ornaments and decorations that can be used on them.
Structural additions to both natural and artificial Christmas trees have addressed this problem to a limited extent. A tinsel package disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,776 to Lee attempts to hang tinsel strips in a way so as to make the entire tree appear uniformly shaped. This package provides an annular spacer element with strips of tinsel wrapped and folded upon themselves over the spacer element and then about a supporting core. However, a drawback is the fragility of the package and the tendency thereof towards a state of disarray unwrapping and rewrapping of many pieces resulting in a time-consuming and tedious task.
The tree covering disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,275 to Sloane is limited to artificial trees and is complex by nature. The covering involves a tent-like draping of a tree or similar structure with a complex web network that supports a tinsel garland. A central ring is used for placement over the top or main stem of the tree. Hooks affixed to longitudinal backing strips engage the ring to support the draping system. This method, however, uses a pre-designed pattern, which lacks decorative variety and flexibility.
An electric light decoration set disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,723 to Lerner involves a permanent arrangement of miniature lamps strung in parallel circuit down from an insulated casing at the top of a Christmas tree, but is limited to the specific use of electric lights and does not have a fastening system at the top of the tree that would permit a variety of decorations to be hung.
The artificial Christmas tree disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,893 to Snider involves a stable but rather complex arrangement simulating a real Christmas tree. A circular platform at the top of the simulated tree has a central sleeve and a plurality of posts mounted upright upon the periphery of the platform's top surface that receive the looped ends of cords or cables which extend downward to a spoked hoop creating the basic framework for the tree. This device, however, is limited to the artificial tree situation. The top platform with its central sleeve and posts would also be difficult to adapt for use on a natural tree and would fail to provide ample room for the attachment or setting of decorations on the platform surface.
While these prior devices may have advantages in their specific applications, they do not seem to provide a comprehensive solution for Christmas tree decoration. Consequently, a need still exists for a tree decorating system that is simple, efficient and permits a variety of uses with general application.